Mianhae Hyung
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Eunhyuk –eomma Kibum dan Kyuhyun- meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun. Donghae –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Kibum sangat membenci Kyuhyun atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Comeback FF dari Eunkyo yang hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mianhae Hyung

**Cast : **

Kim Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum (Kyuhyun's old brother)

Kim Donghae (Kyuhyun's Dad)

Lee Hyukjae (Kyuhyun's Mom)

Lee Sungmin (Kyuhyun's Best Friend)

**Pair: **Brothership! KiHyun, Parents! HaeHyuk

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Genre : **Brothership, Family, Hurt & Angts

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena adanya unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** GS For Eunhyuk & Eeteuk, ** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Summary : **Eunhyuk –eomma Kibum dan Kyuhyun- meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun. Donghae –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Kibum sangat membenci Kyuhyun atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

**HAPPY READING **

_**Mianhae Hyung**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

_Kim Donghae's mansion (03/12/1995)_

Hari ini di rumah mewah keluarga Kim Donghae –yang merupakan direktur utama perusahaan game terbesar di Korea- terlihat sangat ramai. Yah, hari ini tepat tujuh bulanan Lee Hyukjae –istri dari Kim Donghae- dan sang suami bersikeras untuk membuat pesta tujuh bulanan untuk istrinya tercinta. Walaupun Eunhyuk awalnya menolak, karena menurutnya pesta ini terlalu berlebihan. Namun pada akhirnya Donghae –yang entah bagaimana caranya- berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menyetujui acara ini.

Ah, sepertinya Eunkyo lupa mengenalkan seluruh anggota keluarga bahagia ini. Baiklah.

Dimulai dari sang kepala keluarga, Kim Donghae. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis ini merupakan direktur utama perusahaan game terbesar di Korea. Sebagai anak tunggal dari pendiri perusahaan game ini, yaitu Kim Youngwoon –yang entah mengapa lebih suka dipanggil Kangin- yang meninggal saat Eunhyuk mengandung anak pertamanya dan Donghae.

Sang istri, Lee Hyukjae –atau mengalami perubahan marga menjadi Kim Hyukjae?- seorang yeojya yang amat manis dan cantik. Yeojya ini mempunyai gummy smile yang bisa membuat semua namja bertekuk lutut padanya. Belum lagi kebaikan dan kesederhanaannya –karena kebaikannyalah semua pelayan dirumahnya amat betah bekerja dengannya- yang membuatnya hampir sempurna.

Terakhir, anak pertama mereka Kim Kibum. Lahir dua tahun yang lalu. Namja kecil yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa bicara. Namja kecil ini sangat tampan, jangan lupakan killer smilenya yang bahkan bisa membuat orang dewasa mengagumi senyuman mautnya itu. Anak ini sangat ceria dan penurut, sehingga kedua orangtuanya tidak terlalu kerepotan mengurusnya.

Kembali ke acara tujuh bulanan Eunhyuk, saat ini ia sedang menyapa para tamu bersama Donghae. Dan mereka tersenyum lebar bersamaan saat melihat siapa tamu yang datang kali ini.

"Chukkae ne." Ucap seorang namja tampan yang terlihat babyface –Yesung- kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Ne. Gomawo hyung." Balas Donghae sembari tersenyum.

"Eonnie, oppa, keponakan keduaku ini namja atau yeojya?" tanya yeojya yang sejak tadi setia menggenggam jemari Yesung, Ryeowook yang merupakan tunangan Yesung.

"Ah, kami sengaja tidak menanyakan dokter tentang hal ini. Agar menjadi kejutan untuk kami, Wookie-ah." Jawab Eunhyuk semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara hari inipun berjalan dengan lancar. Eunhyuk yang terlihat lelah langsung mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

"Kau lelah, yeobo?" tiba-tiba sang suami menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memijati pundak dan punggung Eunhyuk.

"Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" sambungnya. Tersirat nada cemas didalamnya.

"Andwae. Aku hanya lelah sedikit. Jangan berlebihan Hae-ya." Jawab Eunhyuk santai sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya pada Donghae.

Donghae hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Ya ya, aku mengerti yeobo." Ujarnya sembari mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Eomma! Appa!" Kibum terlihat berlari menuju Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Bummie-ah."

"Kapan caeng Bummie lahil? Bummie pengen liat caeng, Eomma. Kenapa caeng telus-telucan diam di pelut Eomma cih?" tanyanya polos dengan aksen cadel yang kentara.

"Sabar ne Bummie. Saeng Bummie akan lahir sebentar lagi kok. Nanti Bummie bisa main sama saeng." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut.

"Ne. Nanti setelah saeng lahir, kita akan jalan-jalan dan bermain berempat. Appa, Eomma, Bummie, dan Kyuhyun." Sambung Donghae.

"Kyuhyun? Jadi nama caeng Bummie Kyuhyun? Eum... Bummie akan memanggilnya Kyunnie caja. Kita akan belempat celamanya kan appa?" tanya Kibum semangat.

"Ne. Kita akan berempat selamanya Bummie chagi." Ujar Donghae dan langsung memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Kibum.

_Atau tidak?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kim Donghae's mansion (03/02/1996)_

Kandungan Eunhyuk tidak berjalan seperti yang diharapkan. Sejak memasuki bulan kedelapan, kandungannya melemah. Eunhyuk juga sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena perutnya yang sangat sering terasa sakit dan berakhir dengan Eunhyuk yang pingsan.

Oleh karena itu Eunhyuk harus lebih berhati-hati menjaga dirinya juga calon bayi yang ada di rahimnya. Ia tidak diperbolehkan bekerja terlalu berat dan jalan-jalan. Sepanjang hari Donghae selalu menyuruhnya diam di rumah. Bahkan menyuruh banyak pelayan dan bodyguard untuk menjaga sang istri. Hal itu membuat Eunhyuk merasa sangat jengkel dan bosan.

Hari ini Eunhyuk berhasil membuat Donghae meniadakan larangan-larangannya. Hari ini ia bisa berjalan-jalan di kebunnya yang sangat luas –walaupun harus menggunakan alasan menemani Kibum- tanpa bodyguard dan hanya tiga pelayan saja yang menemaninya.

"Bummie-ah jangan berlari terus chagi. Nanti Bummie jatuh." Peringat Eunhyuk pada Kibum yang sedari tadi berlari-lari di kebun keluarga Kim.

"Bummie tidak akan jatuh Eomma. Bummie ini kan cupelmen yang-"

_**Duk**_

"Huwe~"

Dan apa yang Eunhyuk khawatirkan terjadi. Kibum yang tersandung batu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Omo! Bummie chagi!" panggil Eunhyuk khawatir dan segera berlari –tanpa memperdulikan kandungannya yang kata dokter akan berkontraksi bulan ini- ke arah Kibum lalu jongkok dan membawa Kibum ke gendongannya.

Eunhyuk lalu berjalan tertatih sambil menggendong Kibum yang terus menangis ke arah 3 pelayan yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk dan Kibum tadi.

"Pe...layan... Cha." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan. Ia merasakan darah merembes keluar dari kakinya.

"Omo Nyonya Besar! PELAYAN JUNG CEPAT TENANGKAN TUAN MUDA KIBUM, PELAYAN AHN CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS DAN TELEPON TUAN BESAR! " perintah pelayan Cha panik sambil memapah Eunhyuk.

"Saya mohon bertahanlah nyonya."

Eunhyuk yang sudah banyak kehilangan darah hanya mampu menutup matanya sesaat setelah pelayan Cha memohon.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Hospital (03/02/1996)_

Sudah lima jam sejak Eunhyuk memasuki ruang operasi. Sudah dua jam pula Donghae menenangkan Kibum yang terus menangis dipangkuannya.

Seketika perhatian mereka teralih pada dokter yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang operasi, namun sang dokter terlihat murung dan menyesal.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya?" tanya Donghae cemas.

"Anak Anda telah selamat lahir ke dunia ini. Namun istri Anda..."

"WAE? Apa yang terjadi pada istriku?"

Sang dokter yang merasa berat mengatakan hal ini hanya diam.

"YAK! MALHAEBWA!" teriak Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang dokter.

"Mianhamnida. Istri Anda... tidak dapat diselamatkan karena kekurangan banyak sekali darah. Persediaan darah yang sama di rumah sakit ini telah habis. Anak Anda dapat dilahirkan juga merupakan keajaiban, Tuan." Ucap sang dokter sambil menatap Donghae dengan pandangan iba.

"ANDWAE! HYUKKIE! HYUKKIE TIDAK PERGI. HYUKKIE TIDAK AKAN MENINGGALKANKU. HYUKKIE SANGAT MENCINTAIKU. GAJIMA HYUKKIE! GAJIMA KIM HYUKJAE!" Racau Donghae. Ia membiarkan dirinya terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin karena lututnya tidak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya.

Kibum yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mampu menangis tersedu. Walau ia tak tahu mengapa appanya meracau seperti itu namun ia tahu satu hal. Bahwa ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kim Donghae's mansion (XX/XX/2001)_

"Annyeong Kyuhyunnie, Kibummie. Appa pulang!" sapa Donghae yang baru saja sampai dirumah mewahnya. Ia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu karena merasa sangat lelah dengan pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Appa!" seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar lima tahun berlari ke pelukan Donghae.

"Kyunnie. Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan,chagi?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil membelai surai kecoklatan anak bungsunya.

"Tadi Bummie-hyung dan teman-temannya meledek Kyunnie lagi, appa. Bummie-hyung bilang kalau eomma pergi gara-gara Kyunnie. Apakah itu benar, appa?" tanya Kyuhyun polos sembari mengucek matanya yang mulai mengalirkan air mata.

"Mwo? Hyungmu mana? Kibummie? Kim Kibum?" panggil Donghae.

"Ne. Waeyo appa? Tumben appa memanggilku. Biasanya hanya memanggil Kyuhyun." Balas Kibum dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Anak berumur tujuh tahun itu bahkan sudah pintar berbicara dan memasang ekspresi seperti itu. Belajar dari mana anak ini?

"Bukankah appa sudah bilang jangan mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyunnie lagi? Eomma kalian pergi bukan karena Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah kau mengerti akan hal itu, Kim Kibum?" ujar Donghae tegas.

"Ne. Algaseumnida Abeoji. Aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur dulu." Pamit Kibum. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Dan kau!" panggilnya seraya menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi saat aku tidur. Kenapa kau nakal sekali sih? Sebenarnya kau ini anak appa dan eomma atau bukan?" sambungnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun lama dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saat Kyuhyun balik memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Ayo kita tidur di kamarmu, Kyunnie. Appa membelikan dongeng baru. Appa akan membacakannya sampai kau tertidur." Ajak Donghae sambil menggendong Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Benarkah hari ini appa libur? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaan appa yang menumpuk di kantor?" tanya Kibum heran pada Donghae yang tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ne, Kibummie. Hari ini appa minta bawahan dan sekretaris appa yang mengurus pekerjaan appa. Bukankah appa sudah lama tidak mengajak kalian bermain?" jawab Donghae santai.

"Kita mau kemana, appa?" tanya sang magnae, Kyuhyun.

"Ke Lotte World. Kita akan bermain sepuasnya disana." Jawab Donghae semangat. Tak lupa dengan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Keluarga kecil ini pun menikmati hari sabtu cerah mereka yang indah. Dengan berbagai wahana yang telah mereka naiki, mereka benar-benar amat senang hari ini.

.

.

.

Kini siang telah beranjak menjadi senja. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru dan sangat cerah telah berubah menjadi warna orange kekuningan. Senja adalah batas dari sore menuju malam. Saat senja, sebagian manusia mungkin tengah beristirahat di kediaman mereka yang amat nyaman. Sebagian dari mereka mungkin juga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat peraduan nasib menuju tempat orang-orang menunggu mereka. Atau mungkin juga sebagian lagi masih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Senja ini sebuah keluarga bahagia yang anggota keluarganya terdiri dari Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mewah mereka. Senyum sumringah tak henti-hentinya terpatri di wajah keluarga behagia ini. Sesekali terdengar Donghae berceloteh ria dengan kedua anaknya atau terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang meniru ucapan-ucapan para pelawak yang dilihatnya di televisi.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari sang kepala keluarga dan anak bungsu. Namun tidak dengan sang anak sulung. Entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada suatu hal menyedihkan yang terjadi.

Yang ia tahu hanya semua berjalan dengan baik saat ini. Setelah sampai dari perjalanan –yang entah mengapa Kibum merasa perjalanan ini sangatlah panjang- ini mereka akan pulang dengan hati bahagia ke rumah, bukan?

Lalu apa yang ia khawatirkan? Kecelakaan seperti yang dulu sering dilihatnya di drama favorit eomma nya? Bahkan dari sini ia bisa melihat rumah besarnya. Mereka hampir sampai, bukan? Tapi mengapa perasaan Kibum makin terasa aneh?

Kyuhyun yang duduk sendiri di belakang Donghae terlihat sangat senang. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu mobilnya, berniat untuk tidur sejenak. Namun ternyata Donghae lupa mengunci pintu mobil sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

Bukankah pintu sebelah kanan itu rusak? Jika tidak dikunci dan ada yang menumpukan berat badannya pada pintu itu, bukankah pintu itu akan terbuka dan bisa menggulingkan siapapun yang bersender padanya?

Detik itu juga pintu itu terbuka dan menggulingkan Kyuhyun di jalan raya yang ramai. "OMO, KYUHYUN!" teriak Donghae panik. Sedangkan Kibum hanya membelalakkan matanya.

Donghae yang panik langsung meminggirkan mobilnya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah anak bungsunya. Ia mempercepat larinya dan menarik Kyuhyun agar berdiri.

Namun truk itu melaju sangat cepat, Donghae berfikir tidak akan mungkin untuk berlari menghindar. Maka secepat mungkin ia melempar Kyuhyun ke tepi jalan raya.

_**Bruk**_

_**Duak**_

Tabrakan itu membuat tubuh Donghae terpelanting jauh. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala, lengan dan kakinya. Kibum yang masih shock memaksakan diri melihat keadaan appanya.

"A...appa? APPA!" teriaknya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appanya.

"Ki...Kibummie, jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik. Maafkan Appa. Saranghae." Pesan Donghae lalu menutup matanya perlahan setelah menatap mata anak sulungnya dalam.

"... Appa?" panggil Kibum pelan.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Donghae.

"APPA! GAJIMA! Hiks... Appa!"

Dengan penuh kebencian Kibum berjalan cepat menuju tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Ia menarik Kyuhyun kasar dan membawanya menuju tubuh appanya.

"BWA! BWARA! Ini semua karenamu Kim Kyuhyun! Deulliji? INI SEMUA KARENAMU!" bentak Kibum sembari mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kasar.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian sedih itu hanya mampu menangis dan tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Kejadian ini seperti drama asli tanpa sutradara dan berskenariokan takdir Tuhan. Berpuluh tatapan iba dilayangkan untuk Kibum dan Kyuhyun atas kepergian appa mereka, Donghae.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? KALIAN FIKIR INI DRAMA MURAHAN? CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" bentak Kibum pada orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kim Donghae's mansion (XX/XX/2011)_

Sang bulan telah menepati janjinya untuk bergantian menjaga bumi dengan sang matahari. Sang matahari dengan anggunnya menampakkan dirinya di belahan bumi hingga membuat langit yang gelap menjadi terang karena dirinya. Hal itu juga yang menyadarkan seluruh makhluk hidup di dunia ini untuk memulai hari baru mereka.

Berharap saat bangun maka hari yang akan dilalui ini akan lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Berharap saat bangun akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru hari ini. Berharap hari ini Tuhan akan memberikan sebuah takdir yang sangat mereka harapkan. Dan banyak lagi harapan baik lainnya. Walau langit sudah tampak terang, namun ada saja manusia yang masih enggan untuk sekedar membuka matanya dan memulai aktivitas baru pagi ini.

Seperti seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis yang sudah bangun –bahkan sebelum pagi menampakkan wujudnya- dan sibuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan untuk sang hyung di dapur. Mungkin terdengar aneh karena bahkan ia mempunyai banyak pelayan di rumah mewahnya. Dan bukankah hyung dan halmeoninya ada di rumah? Lalu mengapa ia membuat sarapannya dan hyungnya sendiri?

Yah, jawabannya sederhana namun kejam. Karena Kim Kibum –hyungnya- tidak mau sarapan jika bukan Kyuhyun –sang dongsaeng yang tampan dan manis- yang memasakkan makanan untuknya, bahkan ia mengancam akan memecat pelayan yang membantu Kyuhyun dan mengancam akan pergi dari rumah jika halmeoninya membantu dongsaengnya.

Mungkin Kibum terlihat seperti hyung yang sangat menyayangi dongsaengnya karena hanya mau sarapan dengan memakan masakan dongsaengnya sendiri. Namun perkiraan itu salah. Alasan Kibum melakukan ini adalah untuk membuat repot Kyuhyun. Ia ingin dongsaengnya -yang seharusnya bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan bermanja ria saat pagi – kerepotan mengurusnya.

Ia akan meminta Kyuhyun memasakkan makanan yang cara memasaknya ribet dan butuh waktu lama agar Kyuhyun kesal dan terlambat datang ke sekolah. Namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun selalu memasak dengan tulus dan tak pernah terlambat datang ke senior highschoolnya.

Jangan kira Kibum benar-benar mengahabiskan makanan yang Kyuhyun buat dengan senang hati. Ia hanya akan memakannya sedikit lalu pergi kesekolah tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun. Malah jika moodnya sedang buruk ia dengan 'senang hati' akan membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah.

Kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Saat ini namja berusia limabelas tahun itu sedang memasak nasi goreng spesial. Yah, setidaknya untuk hari ini ia merasa lega karena Kibum tidak memintanya memasak macam-macam.

"Selesai. Sekarang tinggal membangunkan Bummie-hyung. Cha!" ucapnya semangat.

Namun baru saja ia menaiki tangga –kamar Kibum terletak di lantai dua- namja yang baru saja ingin dibangunkannya ternyata sudah turun tangga dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi Bummie-hyungie. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Apa kau bermimpi indah?" Kyuhyun langsung memberikan Kibum banyak pertanyaan –itu adalah kebiasaannya setiap pagi- yang tidak pernah dibalas Kibum dengan tulus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Dan bukannya sudah kuberitahu, jangan memanggilku 'Bummie-hyungie'. Hanya eomma dan appa yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Entah mengapa itu terdengar menjijikkan jika keluar dari mulut hinamu." Ucapnya dingin tanpa menatap dongsaengnya.

"Ne. Aku mengerti hyungie. Kau baru saja mengatakannya kemarin malam." Balas Kyuhyun santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk hyungnya.

"Kalau kau mengerti kau tidak akan mengulanginya, anak sial." Ujar Kibum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan sarapannya yang belum ia sentuh sedikitpun. Sepertinya ia akan sarapan disekolah lagi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas beratnya. "Mengapa aku hina sekali di matamu,hyung? Apa karena aku membuat eomma dan appa pergi? Tapi halmeoni dan pelayan Cha bilang, bukan aku yang membuat mereka meninggal hyung. Aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikanku seperti hyung teman-temanku. Apakah tidak bisa bahkan untuk kau tersenyum padaku sekali saja?" gumamnya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun POV_

Ah, sebelumnya aku akan mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Kyuhyun. Saat ini aku berusia limabelas tahun dan duduk dibangku terakhir senior high school. Yah mungkin kalian akan membantah karena seharusnya aku masih duduk di bangku pertama senior high school. Salahkan saja otak cerdasku yang membuat aku loncat kelas dua tahun. Sebenarnya sih aku berusaha loncat kelas agar bisa sekelas dengan Bummie-hyung. Mungkin sekelas dengannya akan membuatku dekat dengannya. Kurasa.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan riang. Sepanjang jalan aku sibuk membalas sapaan-sapaan dari guru-guru dan teman-temanku dengan sopan. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasku aku berhenti sejenak ,menyiapkan diri dengan segala jebakan yang pasti mengenaiku setiap hari.

Kalian mengira aku mempunyai musuh di sekolah? Tentu saja tidak. Yang mengerjaiku setiap hari adalah hyungku, Kim Kibum dan teman-temannya. Walaupun mereka tidak terlalu kejam mengerjaiku, namun tetap saja aku merasa sedikit kesal –bagaimanapun Bummie-hyung itu hyung tersayangku-.

Seperti kemarin, Bummie-hyung dan teman-temannya menyiramku dengan air kotor. Beruntung Sungmin hyung –teman dekatku di kelas- membawa seragam cadangan. Jadi ia menyuruhku memakai seragamnya. Yah, walaupun aku jadi bau akibat air kotor itu, namun aku merasa senang karena Bummie-hyung tertawa lepas karenaku. Kutekankan sekali lagi BUMMIE-HYUNG TERTAWA LEPAS KARENAKU.

Jangan lupakan panggilannya padaku saat selesai mengerjaiku. Ia akan memanggilku 'Kyunnie-chagi' ataupun 'nae saeng' walaupun dengan nada meremehkan. Hal kecil itu mampu membuatku senang bukan kepalang. Yah, andai saja ia tulus memanggilku seperti itu, bahkan matipun aku rela.

Walau aku harus menderita ataupun sakit, demi melihatnya tertawa –apalagi karenaku- aku rela. Keceriaannya adalah obat untuk kekesalan hatiku atas jebakan-jebakannya.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**_

Ah, lalu rencana apa yang mereka susun hari ini untuk membuatku kesal? Aku jadi penasaran dan tak sabar melihat tawanya.

**Cklek**

Aku membuka pintu ruang kelasku perlahan. Eum? Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada ember berisi air di atas pintu. Tidak ada ular mainan yang dilempar padaku. Tidak ada telur yang dilempar ke wajahku. Tidak ada tepung yang mewarnai rambutku. Tidak ada orang yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu untuk menakutiku. Tidak ada hal lainnya yang biasa Bummie hyung dan teman-temannya lakukan untuk mengerjaiku. Lalu... Apakah mereka sudah bosan mengerjaiku? Ah, apa itu artinya aku tidak akan melihat tawa Bummie-hyung lagi? Aish!

"Annyeong Kim Kyuhyun." Sapa Kai –salah satu dari tiga teman Bummie hyung- 'ramah' dengan seringaian yang setia terparti di wajahnya.

"N..ne? Nado... an...nyeong" balasku gugup. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kibummie? Mengapa ia terus menangis di toilet?" tanya Lay dengan wajah –sok- khawatir .

"M..mwo? Jeongmal? Ada apa ya memangnya? Aish!" racauku panik. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Bummie hyung akan membuatku panik seketika.

"Ne. Susul dia ke toilet sana! Kasihan Kibummie." Sambung Tao sambil mendorongku.

Aku langsung berlari ke toilet khusus namja di ujung lorong sekolahku.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Hyung di dalam? HYUNG!" teriakku memanggilnya setelah sampai di depan salah satu bilik toilet. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan? Tidak ada suara apapun yang menyahutiku, bahkan saat aku membuka semua bilik yang ada di toilet ini aku tidak menemukan Bummie-hyungku.

"Hey anak sial!"

Itu... Bummie-hyung? Aku membalikkan badanku dan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Benar, itu memang Bummie-hyung! Tapi, mengapa aku tidak melihat jejak air mata di wajah dan matanya? Bahkan kini ia dan teman-temannya sedang menyeringai dan tersenyum meremehkan.

Otakku memproses semua hal ini dengan lambat, berbeda dengan proses otakku saat mencerna pelajaran terutama Matematika. Jadi...

"Jadi hyung mengerjaiku?" tanyaku pelan.

"Geurae! Kau ini babbo sekali sih." Jawab Bummie-hyung santai disertai tawa meremehkan dari teman-temannya.

"Ah! Tapi bukan ini jebakan utama kami, Kyunnie-chagi." Sambungnya sambil menunjukkan seringaian setannya padaku.

"La...lalu a..apa,hyung?" tanyaku gugup. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Tiba-tiba Bummie-hyung dan ketiga temannya menutup pintu toilet dan menguncinya –kurasa- dari luar.

"Hyung? Mengapa hyung menguncinya? Tolong buka hyung!" pintaku dengan nada memohon.

"Haha, aku rasa jebakan kita kali ini mampu membuatnya mati sengsara, Kibummie." Dapat kudengar Lay berkata. Hah, tega sekali namja satu itu.

"Atau dia akan menjadi penunggu toilet ini? Hiiy!" Tao merasa merinding sendiri dengan ucapannya. Bodoh, aku tidak akan mati disini. Aku tidak mau mati disini!

"Hyung, tolong buka pintunya. Aku lapar dan lelah sekali. Tadi aku tidak sempat sarapan, hyung. Kemarin sore sampai malam aku tidak makan dan tidur saat pagi untuk mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasmu, Bummie-hyung. Tolong aku hyung. Jaebal." Mohonku.

"YAK! KAU PIKIR AKU SUDI MENDENGAR CERITA-CERITA SOK SEDIHMU ITU, HAH?" teriak Bummie-hyung sambil menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi. Biarkan anak sial ini ketakutan sendiri disini. Kajja!" sepertinya itu suara Kai. Setelah itu aku mendengar derap langkah mereka menjauh.

Uuh~ Aku tidak berbohong,hyung. Aku benar-benar kelaparan dan kelelahan. Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa sakit. Aku rasa maag ku kambuh lagi. Namun bukan itu yang kutakutkan. Melainkan penyakit laknat yang bersarang di otakku. Yah, kanker otak.

.

.

.

Dua bulan lalu aku ditemukan pingsan dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidungku di kamar mandi oleh Cha ahjusshi –aku sudah menganggapnya ahjusshiku- saat Bummie hyung dan halmeonie tidak berada di rumah. Cha ahjusshi langsung saja melarikanku ke rumah sakit dengan cepat.

Aku sangat kaget saat dokter memvonisku mempunyai penyakit kanker otak. Kanker otak? Bukankah itu penyakit berbahaya yang bisa mengakibatkan kematian? Apakah aku akan mati membawa penyakit ini? Ayolah, aku masih sangat muda. Apakah aku akan mati muda? Mengapa nasib baik tidak pernah berpaling pada kehidupanku?

Saat itu aku langsung meminta Cha ahjusshi merahasiakan hal ini. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh mengetahui penyakitku, terutama halmeoni dan Bummie hyung. Aku tidak mau mereka sedih. Biarkan aku pergi tanpa ada seorangpun yang kerepotan memikirkan penyakitku.

.

.

.

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Pandanganku berputar. Aku merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya, cairan kental berwarna merah ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan meminum obat-obatku yang kusimpan di tas. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aish! Darah ini kenapa terus-terusan mengalir?

Aku menggedor pintu toilet pelan. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Kali ini biarkan aku menyerah terhadap penyakitku.

"_Jangan lupa minum obat, Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Jika kau terlambat memakannya -bahkan dalam selang waktu tujuh jam saja- kau bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga jaga kesehatan dan emosimu. Jika kau stres dan mempunyai banyak beban pikiran, penyakitmu bisa kambuh. Kanker otak ini bukan penyakit biasa Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Saya harap Tuan muda bisa mengerti."_

Nasehat Cha ahjusshi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aish! Aku baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin sore aku belum minum obat. Eotteokkhae? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati disini?

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu.

"Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Chapter 1 done~ _

_Lirik lagu yang muncul di tengah-tengah itu 'my immortal' dari Evanescence._

_Fanfict ini adalah comeback Eunkyo. Mianhamnida hiatus dan menghilang dari peredaran(?) selama kurang lebih satu tahun._

_Chapter 2 udah mau selesai. Jadi insya Allah ff ini nggak bakal diterlantarin lama kayak ff author yang lain._

_FF 'I Love Family' , 'Call Me BEAutiful' , 'We Love Dance' masih dalam proses pembuatan._

_Sedangkan 'My Fell' masih tahap mengingat kembali. Soalnya berkas FF 'My Fell' ilang padahal udah end _T.T

_FF req dari my dongsaeng __**Cho Nurul Lau **__and all of lovely readers__**. **__Mian kalo jelek atau aneh _

_Mianhae Henly-ya, kalo ff hyung mengecewakan _/\

_Sebenernya ini FF oneshoot. Tapi karena suatu hal dan mau bikin readers penasaran _#digetok_ dijadiin twoshoot._

Oke, sampai ketemu di Chapter 2.

Mohon Review nya...

\^O^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mianhae Hyung _Chapter 2_

**Cast : **

Kim Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum (Kyuhyun's old brother)

Lee Sungmin (Kyuhyun's Best Friend)

Kim Donghae (Kyuhyun's Dad)

Lee Hyukjae (Kyuhyun's Mom)

Park Joongsoo (Kyuhyun's Grandma)

**Pair: **Brothership! KiHyun, Friendship! KyuMin, Parents! HaeHyuk

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Genre : **Brothership, Family, Hurt & Angts

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning :**** GS For Eunhyuk & Eeteuk, ** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**Note : **Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingudeul ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya maksa dan nggak sesuai keinginan

**Summary : **Eunhyuk –eomma Kibum dan Kyuhyun- meninggal saat melahirkan Kyuhyun. Donghae –sang appa- meninggal saat menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari kecelakaan. Dan sekarang Kibum sangat membenci Kyuhyun atas kejadian yang menimpa orang tua mereka. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk membuat hyungnya berhenti membencinya? Bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun selanjutnya?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

**HAPPY READING **

Kepalaku mulai terasa sakit. Pandanganku berputar. Aku merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungku. Aku mengusapnya, cairan kental berwarna merah ini datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

Aku harus segera keluar dari sini dan meminum obat-obatku yang kusimpan di tas. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aish! Darah ini kenapa terus-terusan mengalir?

Aku menggedor pintu kamar mandi pelan. Aku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Kali ini biarkan aku menyerah terhadap penyakitku.

"_Jangan lupa minum obat, Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Jika kau terlambat memakannya -bahkan dalam selang waktu tujuh jam saja- kau bisa dirawat di rumah sakit. Juga jaga kesehatan dan emosimu. Jika kau stres dan mempunyai banyak beban pikiran, penyakitmu bisa kambuh. Kanker otak ini bukan penyakit biasa Tuan muda Kyuhyun. Saya harap Tuan muda bisa mengerti."_

Nasehat Cha ahjusshi terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aish! Aku baru ingat kalau sejak kemarin sore aku belum minum obat. Eotteokkhae? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati disini?

Namun tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang menggedor pintu.

"Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

_**Mianhae Hyung**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**Author POV**

Sementara itu didalam kelas XII IPA 3 –kelas Kyuhyun dan Kibum- terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk gelisah di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak lagi memperhatikan guru Kimia yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas. "Kyuhyunnie dimana?" gumamnya.

Namja yang memakai name tag Lee Sungmin itu sedari tadi mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya –Kyuhyun- yang tidak kembali ke kelas sejak teman-teman Kibum mendorongnya entah kemana.

Ia pun mengacungkan tangannya. "Jeosonghamnida seonsaengnim. Saya ingin ke kamar mandi. Permisi." Pamitnya sopan sambil meninggalkan ruang kelasnya setelah melihat sang guru menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin langsung berlari menuju toilet. Entah apa yang difikirkannya untuk memutuskan mencari Kyuhyun di toilet.

Ia menggedor pintu toilet keras. "Kyuhyunnie? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

"H...hyung." Sungmin yang mendengar lenguhan pelan dari arah toilet langsung menjadi panik.

"Kyuhyunnie? Aish! Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa terbuka?" racaunya sambil mencoba membuka pintu toilet.

"Aku akan mendobraknya. Jangan berdiri di depan pintu ne Kyu!" sambung Sungmin. Sesuai perintah sahabatnya, Kyuhyun langsung menggeser tubuhnya pelan menjauhi pintu toilet.

Setelah yakin Kyuhyun telah pindah, Sungmin langsung mendobrak pintu toilet dengan keras.

"Omo!" dan namja pencinta pink ini langsung kaget saat melihat darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan matanya yang kini terpejam.

Tanpa berfikir lebih lama ia menggendong Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, seonsaengnim? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin cemas setelah menunggu Han seonsaengnim -guru yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan- selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya Kyuhyun-sshi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun-sshi punya penyakit serius. Saya akan memanggilkan ambulans." Balas Han seonsaengnim.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang. Para petugas mengangkat Kyuhyun dengan tandu dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ambulans.

Namun saat tandu yang membawa Kyuhyun melewati lapangan olahraga, Sungmin berhenti sebentar dan menghampiri Kibum yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang dibawa menggunakan tandu.

"YAK! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo ikut kami mengantar dongsaengmu ke rumah sakit!" ajak Sungmin sembari menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya.

Kibum yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya, menghentakkan tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang latihan basket? Menganggu saja." Jawab Kibum kasar.

"Aigoo, hyung macam apa kau ini? Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun menjadi dongsaeng dari namja kasar sepertimu." Sindir Sungmin.

"Itu bukan urusanku dan Kim Kyuhyun bukan dongsaengku, Lee Sungmin. Pergi sana! Ga! Hush hush!" usir Kibum sembari melakukan gesture mengusir.

"Neo jinjja!" bentak Sungmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kibum dengan kasar.

"Mwo? Kalau kau kasihan padanya, angkat saja anak itu menjadi dongsaengmu. Ah, rumah besarku pasti nyaman sekali jika anak itu tidak ada." Ujar Kibum, tak lupa pula menunjukkan senyum sinisnya.

_**Plak!**_

Sungmin yang merasa emosinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, menampar Kibum dan membentaknya, "Jangan sampai kau menyesal, bodoh. Pikirkan kembali kata-kata kasarmu itu!" dan iapun berjalan ke parkiran untuk membawa mobilnya pergi menyusul ambulans yang telah membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kibum pun memutuskan untuk kembali latihan basket bersama teman-temannya. Namun perhatiannya bercabang sekarang. Sekuat apapun egonya, ia tetap mengingat wajah pucat Kyuhyun yang tadi dibawa ke rumah sakit. Percakapan –atau perdebatannya- dengan Sungmin tadi mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Kim Kyuhyun babbo." Gumam Kibum pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Hospital (XX/XX/2011)_

"Kyuhyunnie, ireona!" perintah Sungmin pelan sembari menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari dokter tentang penyakitmu. Benarkah kau mengidap kanker otak? Aish! Aku rasa dokter itu berbohong. Kau itu anak yang ceria. Kau juga anak yang tegar. Saat Kibum dan teman-temannya membullymu, kau hanya pasrah dan tersenyum miris. Mengapa hidupmu rumit dan sedih sekali? Kau itu juga anak yang pintar, wajahmu tampan sekaligus manis. Mengapa takdir begitu mempermainkanmu?" sambung Sungmin. Air mata telah jatuh di pipi chubby nya.

"Seandainya kau menjadi dongsaengku, mungkin kau akan bahagia. Ah, apa yang kufikirkan? Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau sangat bahagia mempunyai hyung seperti Kibum, bukan? Cih, apanya yang bahagia hidup satu atap dengan namja seperti itu?" kesal Sungmin.

"..."

"..."

"H..hyung"

"KYUHYUNNIE!" dengan segera Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Se...sesak hyung."

"Ah! Mianhae Kyuhyunnie." Sesal Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan eratnya.

"Perasaanmu bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan saja ne! Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu? Kau lapar?" setelah melepas pelukannya, Sungmin malah menyerang Kyuhyun dengan sederet pertanyaan.

"Hyung, kau berbicara tanpa henti sejak tadi. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur~" rengek Kyuhyun sembari menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, mianhae Kyuhyunnie. Tidurlah lagi! Hyung akan menelepon halmeonimu dan meminta beliau untuk menjagamu. Kau pasti tidak leluasa jika hyung yang menjagamu." Ujar Sungmin sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ah,hyung! Hyung disini saja ne. Jika halmeoni datang, pasti disini akan ramai. Karena halmeoni pasti membawa banyak ahjusshi dan ahjumma –para pelayan di rumah- kesini. Gwaenchanayo? Ne? Ne? Ne Hyung?" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"Eum..." Sungmin terlihat berpura-pura berfikir untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Sungmin mau menemani Kyuhyun. Setidaknya ia bisa menggantikan Kibum untuk menjadi hyung Kyuhyun selama Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Yah, begitulah tekadnya. Mulai saat ini ia akan melindungi Kyuhyun seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hyung~"

"Ne. Ne. Ne, Kyuhyunnie." Jawab Sungmin, tak lupa ia memberikan senyum manisnya pada namja di hadapannya.

"Yeah! Sungmin hyung daebak!" seru Kyuhyun senang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Sudah lima hari Sungmin, halmeoni, dan para pelayan menemani Kyuhyun. Sudah lima hari pula Kibum merasa kesepian dengan perasaan tak tentu di rumah besarnya.

Kim Kibum. Namja tampan yang terkenal akan sikap dingin dan killer smilenya itu merasa bodoh sekali. Beberapa hari ini ia tanpa sadar termenung dan memikirkan dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku memikirkan Kim Kyuhyun? Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku pasti kesepian karena tidak ada halmeoni disini." Gumam Kibum.

"Disekolah juga tidak ada Kyuhyun untuk kubully... Eh, ani ani. Aku malah senang tidak ada anak sial itu disini. Tidak akan ada yang mengikutiku dan berbicara tanpa henti padaku lagi,bukan?"

Ah, lihatlah Kim Kibum! Kau jelas-jelas merindukan dongsaengmu, bukan? Saat ini batinmu sedang bertarung, eoh? Egomu benar-benar keras. Namun perasaan rindu dan khawatirmu sebagai seorang hyung juga tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Kita lihat saja gelap atau terang dalam hatimu yang akan kau percayai.

_**Drrt drrt drrt**_

_**Nae sarangi, seoseohi jugeoganeun byeong~  
Jogeum apeujman natgo shipeun mameun eobneun geol~  
Namgimeobshi, gieogi jiwojyeo beoryeo~  
Seoroga namiyeotdeon shiganeuro dwedoragaseo~  
Ijen shwigo shipeo~**_

Lagu 'Love Disease' dari Super Junior, boyband favorit Kibum membuyarkan renungan pemuda bermarga Kim itu.

"SMS?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

_**From: Lee Sungmin**_

_Annyeong Bummie-hyungie~ Ini dari dongsaengmu yang paling tampan dan baik hati sedunia, Kim Kyuhyun imnida! Sungminnie-hyung sedang pergi. Untung dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Jadi daripada tergeletak begitu saja di sofa, kupinjam saja untuk mengirim pesan pada hyungku tersayang :D_

"Cih, anak sial itu diam-diam menggunakan ponsel Sungmin? Seperti pencuri saja. Memalukan." Batin Kibum kesal. Ia melanjutkan membaca pesan Kyuhyun.

_Apa kabar, hyungie? Lima hari ini aku lewati tanpa sedetikpun melupakan hyung. Mengapa hyung tidak pernah menjengukku? Kata halmeoni hyung sibuk,ne? Aish, padahal aku sangat merindukan hyungie~ __ Aku akan cepat sembuh dan pulang ke rumah. Tunggu saja ne hyung! Saranghaeyo Bummie-hyungie 3_

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibir Kibum. "Anak bodoh." Gumamnya pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk berpetualang ke dalam dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seoul Hospital (XX/XX/2011)_

Setelah Park Joongsoo –halmeoni Kibum dan Kyuhyun- sejak tadi pagi bersusah payah 'membujuk' Kibum agar putra sulung Kim Donghae itu mau menjenguk dongsaengnya di rumah sakit.

Dengan berbekal kalimat "Jika tidak mau, maka seluruh gadgetmu akan disita." Ia akhirnya dengan separuh hati mengunjungi dongsaengnya.

"Annyeong Kyunnie." Sapa yeojya berumur hampir tujuh puluh tahun yang akrab dipanggil Leeteuk pada cucu bungsunya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur kamar rawat Very Very Important Person atau sering disingkat VVIP di Seoul Hospital.

"Halmeonie!" panggil Kyuhyun sembari duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Eoh? BUMMIE-HYUNG!" seru Kyuhyun setelah menyadari Kibum yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang sang halmeoni.

"Shikkureo! Ini rumah sakit, bodoh. Kalau kau ingin berteriak ke hutan saja sana!" balas Kibum sinis.

"Yak! Sopanlah sedikit,Kibummie! Kyuhyunnie kan sedang sakit." Tegur Leeteuk sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun lembut.

"None of my bussiness." Jawab Kibum santai. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Ah, karena Kibummie sudah disini, halmeonie dan para pelayan pulang sebentar ne. Jaga dongsaengmu baik-baik, Kibummie. Annyeong!" pamit Leeteuk yang terus menarik lima orang pelayan di kamar rawat Kyuhyun tanpa mendengar kalimat protes dari Kibum.

"Aish! Halmeoni hanya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Gerutu Kibum setelah hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud ingin memeluk Kibum.

"Singkirkan tangan hinamu dariku, bodoh! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sakit maka aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan. Dasar lemah!" maki Kibum.

'Bukankah kau yang selalu menyiksaku, hyung? Bukankah kau yang beberapa hari lalu mengurungku setelah menyiksaku?' batin Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dengan pandangan sedih.

Setelah beberapa saat keheningan tercipta di kamar rawat mewah bercatkan warna putih bersih itu. Tiba-tiba seorang namja bergigi kelinci memasuki ruang rawat tersebut dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya.

"Kyu... Eoh? Kim Kibum? Kau disini?" tanya Sungmin –namja bergigi kelinci- heran.

Bukankah Kibum sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat kasar dan menghina Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu? Bahkan namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Lalu mengapa ia datang? Apa saat ini ia sedang menelan kata-katanya sendiri?

"Geurae. Kalau aku tidak ada disini berarti kau tidak melihatku, bodoh. Aish, beberapa hari dekat dengan Kyuhyun kau tertular penyakit bodohnya ne? Ck ck, kasihan sekali teman sekelasku ini." Ujar Kibum sambil memasang tatapan pura-pura iba kepada Sungmin.

"Sudahlah hyung. Sungminnie-hyung, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan keadaan. Ia mulai takut dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Ah, iya. Ini majalah yang hyung ceritakan kemarin, Kyu. Lihatlah! Edisi spesial Super Junior. Bukankah kau menyukai Super Junior?" pamer Sungmin semangat sambil memperlihatkan majalah yang ia bawa kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Wah~ Aku pinjam ya hyung? Oh iya, Bummie hyungie juga suka Super Junior lho, hyung! Iyakan, Bummie-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia menatap wajah Kibum dengan ekspresi berbinar.

"Ne. Tapi sekarang aku tidak menyukai boyband itu lagi karena Kyuhyun juga menyukai mereka. Aku tidak sudi bahkan untuk menyukai hal yang sama dengan anak hina ini." Maki Kibum.

"Dia selalu mengikutiku dan meniru apapun tentangku. Dia tahu bahwa dia membuatku kesal, tapi dia tetap melakukan hal itu seakan aku tidak pernah memarahinya. Itu membuatku muak." Sambungnya.

Kibum berbicara seakan hanya ada ia dan Sungmin diruangan ini. Apakah sekalipun ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun? Dongsaengnya itu manusia seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun itu punya perasaan, Kim Kibum!

"Jika kau kesini hanya berniat membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun rusak, lebih baik kau pergi, Tuan Muda Kim Kibum." Usir Sungmin 'halus'.

Kibum langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat mengahadiahkan Kyuhyun tatapan sinis, yang seakan mengatakan 'selamat-atas-hyung-barumu-yang-cerewet-itu'.

"Hiks~"

Sungmin yang mendengar isakan kecil itu langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia memeluk Kyuhyun sampai namja bermarga Kim itu tertidur.

Setelah ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah tidur, ia membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidurnya.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun iba. 'Berjuanglah menghadapi hidupmu yang sulit, Kim Kyuhyun. Hyung akan selalu berada di pihakmu' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_(XX/XX/2013)_

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan dan tahun telah berganti tahun. Kebanyakan manusia akan berusaha membuat hidupnya lebih baik dari tahun ke tahun, bukan? Ada yang berhasil, namun ada juga yang gagal. Yah, itulah takdir Tuhan.

Namun tidak dengan dua orang namja tampan bermarga Kim ini. Kim Kibum masih terus membully dongsaengnya dan memakinya dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Kibum juga masih memaksa Kyuhyun memasakkan sarapan untuknya.

Begitu pula dengan Kim Kyuhyun. Magnae Kim ini tetap menyayangi hyungnya dan pasrah terhadap apapun perilaku hyungnya. Ia masih merasa senang jika Kibum tertawa lepas karena mengerjainya. Huh, anak ini benar-benar anak yang baik.

Kini dua namja –hampir- dewasa tersebut telah duduk di bangku kuliah. Kyunghee University, sebuah universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Kibum mengambil jurusan hukum, sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil jurusan seni musik. Mereka berdua kini telah berada di tahun kedua di universitas mereka. Dan teman-teman Kibum yang dahulu sering membully Kyuhyun telah sekolah ke luar negeri.

_Kyunghee University (XX/XX/2013)_

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah berlari mengejar Kibum yang tetap berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sekalipun padanya.

"Hyung! Hosh...hosh...Gidaryeo jaebal!" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Kibum yang memang memakai earphone tentu tidak bisa mendengar suara dongsaengnya.

Kibum terus berjalan keluar gerbang sekolahnya sambil melihat –entah apa- di ponsel kesayangannya.

"Aish! Cepat sekali." Keluh Kyuhyun.

Kibum terus berjalan, berniat untuk menyebrang jalan raya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ada sebuah truk yang akan melintasinya.

"Omo! HYUNG!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"..."

"HYUNG MINGGIR!" sambungnya.

"..."

Kibum masih tidak menyadari hal apa yang akan menimpanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju Kibum dan mendorong tubuh hyungnya ke pinggir jalan raya.

_**Bruk**_

_**Duak**_

Tak lama setelah itu, jalan raya itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu.

"Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kibum yang masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya tersentak mendengar suara seorang ahjusshi tua yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kibum langsung berlari ke tempat tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring.

"K..Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilnya pelan sambil menghampiri tubuh bersimbah darah Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

"..."

"Tenanglah anak muda. Saya sudah menelepon ambulans." Ucap seorang ahjumma tua menenangkan Kibum.

Kibum tidak membalas ucapan ahjumma itu.

Kini ia sibuk mengelus surai kecoklatan sang dongsaeng yang selama ini ia acuhkan.

Kini ia sadar. Kim Kyuhyun yang selama ini diacuhkannya sangat menyayanginya. Rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Magnae Kim itu tetap menyayanginya dan pasrah terhadap apapun perilakunya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa senang jika Kibum tertawa lepas karena mengerjainya.

Kyuhyun rela menukar apapun untuknya, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun. Tapi mengapa ia baru menyadari semuanya sekarang? Haha, Kim Kibum babbo ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah semua yang Kim Kyuhyun lakukan dan korbankan untukmu kau menyadarinya selama ini?

Yah, bagaimanapun pepatah yang orang-orang katakan itu benar. 'penyesalan selalu dating terlambat'.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kibum pov**

Seperti biasa, hari ini aku menjenguk sekaligus menemani Kyuhyunnie di rumah sakit. Sepertinya menemani Kyuhyunnie adalah hobi baruku. Aku sangat suka menemani dongsaeng kecilku itu. Kyuhyun juga sangat senang kutemani. Buktinya dia lebih memilih aku yang menyuapinya dan memandikannya daripada halmeoni.

Saat ini aku sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun memakan bubur –yang menurutku amat sangat tidak enak- yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit besar ini.

Kyuhyun memakan suapan buburnya untuk siang ini dengan senyuman lebar yang tidak pernah menghilang dari bibir manisnya.

"Cha! Saatnya minum obat." Ujarku sambil menggiling obat-obatan Kyunnie dan menaruhnya di sebuah sendok yang telah diisi sedikit air.

"Ada pesawat terbang yang akan memasuki gua. Oh tidak! Ayo Kyunnie-chagi buka mulutmu! Suing... Aaa~" Kyuhyunpun membuka mulutnya dan menelan obatnya.

"Aish, aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyungie~" rajuknya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu tetap dongsaeng kecilku, Kyunie chagi. Dongsaengku yang paling manis-"

"Tampan hyung! Aku ini tampan." Belum selesai aku berbicara, ia sudah memotong ucapanku dengan kalimat yang menurutku cukup narsis.

"Ne. Dongsaengku yang tampan dan sangat pintar. Belum lagi baik, penolong, berhati mulia, dan tulus. Ah, kau benar-benar namja impian, Kyunnie. Pasti ada banyak yeojya yang mengejarmu dan memberikan hatinya padamu." Pujiku tulus.

Namun wajahnya terlihat muram. Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Tapi aku ini penyakitan, hyung. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku akan kembali ke kehidupan normal seperti manusia lainnya atau menetap di rumah sakit ini. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya aku mungkin akan pergi."

Aku benci kalimatnya yang seperti ini. Aku langsung membawanya kedalam pelukanku dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Bummie hyungie akan selalu bersama Kyunnie. Jadi Kyunnie tenang saja ne!"

Dia tidak membalas ucapanku. Aku merasa bahunya bergetar dan kemeja depanku basah. Menangis lagi, eoh? Adikku belakangan ini suka sekali menangis. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan terus mengelus surai kecoklatannya.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit kemudian aku mendengar deru nafas teratur darinya. Aku rasa ia sudah tertidur. Akupun membaringkan tubuh lemahnya di kasur.

Kyunnie-ya, cepatlah sembuh. Hyung merindukanmu yang dulu. Mian karena dulu hyung selalu mengerjaimu dan menghiraukanmu. Jeongmal mianhae. Hyung benar-benar menyesal Kyunnie-ya.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Author**** pov**

"Hyung, jaga kalung ini untuk Kyunnie ya!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Kibum saat Kyuhyun selesai meminum obatnya.

Kibum menatap kalung berantai hitam berbandul hati itu heran. Dalam kalung itu ia bias melihat fotonya dan Kyuhyun. Yang entah kapan foto itu diambil, Kibum juga tidak tahu.

"Wae? Kenapa harus hyung yang menjaganya?" Tanya Kibum heran.

"Pokoknya hyung janji harus menjaga kalung ini! Dan mulai saat ini kalau hyung menangis dan sedih, maka Kyunnie akan membenci hyung." Sambung Kyuhyun.

"…" Kibum hanya mampu menatap dongsaengnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia kembali teringat dengan percakapannya dengan halmeoninya tadi malam.

"_Mengapa halmeoni menangis?"_

"_Kyuhyunnie…"_

"_Ada apa dengan Kyunnie?"_

"_Kata dokter penyakit kanker otak Kyuhyunnie kumat kembali. Dokter bilang penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium akhir, tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Hiks…"_

"_Mwo? Jangan bercanda, halmeoni!"_

"_Halmeoni tidak bercanda, Bummie-ya. Dokter memang benar-benar mengatakan itu. Dokter juga bilang umur Kyunnie tidak akan mencapai satu bulan lagi."_

"Hyung?"

"Aniyo. Pokoknya kita akan menjaga kalung ini bersama-sama. Hyung dan Kyunnie akan selalu bersama selamanya." Ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Mianhae hyung." Sesal Kyuhyun sembari memeluk Kibum erat.

Kibum langsung membalas pelukan erat Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merasakan sesak didadanya. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya.

"Saranghae hyung. Good bye."

_**Teet….**_

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang berbunyi nyaring menyadarkan Kibum.

"Kyunnie…Kim Kyuhyun babbo!" ucapnya. Ia sama sekali tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh tak bernyawa dongsaengnya.

Bahkan saat halmeoni, dokter dan para suster datang. Mereka menarik Kibum agar melepaskan Kyuhyun. Namun Kibum tetap tidak bergeming.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah." Ucapnya pelan sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

**END**

_Done~_

_Fanfict ini adalah comeback Eunkyo. Mianhamnida hiatus dan menghilang dari peredaran(?) selama kurang lebih satu tahun._

_Lirik lagu yang muncul di tengah-tengah itu tetap lagu 'my immortal' dari Evanescence._

_Sekali lagi Eunkyo kasih tahu, FF 'I Love Family' , 'Call Me BEAutiful' , 'We Love Dance' masih dalam proses pembuatan._

_Sedangkan 'My Fell' masih tahap mengingat kembali. Soalnya berkas FF 'My Fell' ilang padahal udah end _T.T

Oke, sampai ketemu di Fanfict Eunkyo yang lain.

Mohon Review nya...

\^O^/

_**BALASAN REVIEW MIANHAE HYUNG CHAPTER 1:**_

**Rusuh: **Mianhae, Eunkyo baru bisa update sekarang T.T

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Kyumin: **Ini udah lanjut ^^ Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Cryon: **Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Bang3424:** iya,kasian kyunnie u,u

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Hyunhee98: **Nado annyeong, han eunkyo imnida :D

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Gyurievil: **Iya eunkyo ngerti kok, chingu u,u _#lirik ff terlantar yang lain_

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Dhedingdong:** Berakhir tragiskah? Jawabannya ada di chap ini chingu ^^

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Fikyu: **Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Sfsclouds:**Wah~ tebakan chingu 100% benar *o* _#kasih hadiah Kyuhyun _

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Anonymouss: **Iya tuh, Bum _#ikutan chingu, _Karena eunkyo HaeHyuk shipper sekaligus sad ending shipper(?) ._.v Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Chans : **Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Jmhyewon: **Berakhir angts atau enggak ya? Hehe, udah tau jawabannya kan? Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Aiiukiu:** Jadi twoshoot, kalo oneshoot itu kan lagunya B.A.P hehe ^^v _#ONESHOT maksudnya. _Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**IrumaAckleschia: **Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**KinanChoi: **Tuntutan skenario, hehe. Maaf di ff ini Eunkyo bikin Kyunnie tersiksa. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Ratnasparkyu: **Eunkyo juga sama :D Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Riekyumidwife: **Iya, Kyunnie malang amat ya _#di deathglare Kyu. _Eunkyo juga suka baca ff Kyu tersiksa, hehe _#ikutan joget._ Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Sycarp: **Jeosonghamnida chingu Makasih udah baca dan percaya chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya maksa ataupun nggak sesuai keinginan

**Blackyuline: **Kyunnie nya nggak mau menderita lama-lama katanya, jadi ff nya Cuma dua chapter _#ngasal. _Sayangnya dokternya nggak salah diagnosa, chingu. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Felz: **Tebakannya bener chingu, Kibum nyesel banget akhirnya. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Park Ji Hee: **Ini udah lanjut, chingu. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Iloyalty1: **Hehe, begitulah chingu. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**FaniYJs: **Uljima~ _#kasih baju Kyuhyun. _Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Kiky: **Salam kenal juga chingu :D Salam olahraga _#eh. _Iya, Kyunnie nya Eunkyo siksa di sini ^^v .Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**EvMar:** Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**JewELFishy-Anchofish: **Mianhae bikin chingu keinget temennya T.T

Hampir sama ya ._. jangan-jangan author peramal _#eh. _Semoga dia tenang di sana. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Rie: **Karena...Karena harus TBC disitu chinguuu~ Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Cho Kyura: **Teganya teganya teganya dikau~ _#nyanyi_

Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Minmi Arakida:**_ #kasih Kyu_ Guardian angel? Eunkyo jadi guardian devil nya Kyu aja deh, hehe. Makasih udah baca dan nunggu chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan

**Snow: **Mianhamnida chingu-ya~ T.T Kan ini Cuma cerita fiksi, aslinya kan Kibum oppa itu nggak jahat ._. Makasih udah baca chingu ^^ Maaf kalo endingnya nggak sesuai keinginan


End file.
